Bebes Mariposas
by Thithalia
Summary: Una mariposa es hermosa. Los bebes son hermosos. Y para el razonamiento de los hijos de Naruto... Pues... Los bebes de mariposa son el regalo perfecto para su madre.


**Declaimer:**_ Personajes e historia pertenecen a M. Kishimoto._

_Esto se me ocurrió cuando leía un manga (Madame Butterfly) _

_Este es un Oneshot loco xD espero se rían mucho xD Historia publicada en fanficslandia bajo el nick de Thithalia (osea yo)_

**Mamá Oruga **

A Hinata le gustaban las mariposas, eran tan silenciosas y delicadas, desfilaban hermosos colores y formas. El jardín de la casa del hokage estaba lleno de mariposas diferentes cuando llegaba la primavera parecían flores y a los gritos y risas de los niños volaban como pétalos hacia un destino desconocido por los humanos.

Amaba a sus niños, su hija menor con cinco añitos "_Hanako"_ de cabellos rubios desordenados y cortos hasta los hombros, piel morena y ojos perlados (Que si no fuera por sus ojos seria un Naruto versión 2.0) pero su personalidad, eso parecía más hija de Neji que de sus padres. Y su hijo mayor de seis años "_Tanaka_" o Tanii-chan, el tenia el cabello negro azulado corto igual de desordenado que su hermana, de piel clara y cremosa; sus ojos azul perlados (Ambos poseían el Byakugan) él era una combinación de su esposo y Shikamaru que daba miedo.

Hinata miraba su "Jardín Mariposa" o como le decía Sai (Quien se ganaba un golpe de Sakura y Naruto, siempre) "El Jardín Mariposon". Hoy era el día de la madre y sus hijos le llevaron el desayuno a la cama… Bueno, casi.

**Flash Back**

—¡Feliz día de la madre, mamá! —gritó feliz Hanako-chan, trayendo una bandeja mas grande que toda ella y más atrás venia su hermano con una caja de 20x20 cm envuelta de color naranja y un lazo morado.

Hanako venia trotando y balanceándose de un lado al otro por el peso de la bandeja. La pareja miraba con una sonrisa –porque a pesar de que Naruto duerme como marmota solo la voz de sus pequeños lo avispa. Naruto sostenía de la cintura a su esposa ya sentados ambos.

—Ne, ne Hana-chan ¿Qué le darás a papá en su día? —gritó en la pata de la oreja de Hinata quien hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Nada, papi —Dijo cuando faltaban diez centímetros al futon. Haciendo gala de la torpeza de su padre, tropezó con sus pies y el desayuno (Huevos, panquecas, miel de mapple, tocinetas, jugo de naranja, y una flor azul) cayó sobre ambos adultos. —Yo-yo ¡No fue mi intención! —se puso a llorar a moco tendido. Ambos adultos se miraron con una sonrisa Tanaka miraba a su hermana y al desayuno.

Tanaka se acerco a su hermana y le susurro quien sabe que, esta sonrió levemente —¿No te enojas? —su madre negó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo enojarme con tan delicioso desayuno? —dijo mientras se quitaba el huevo de la cabeza con una sonrisa. Todos rieron. —¿Y que es eso? —preguntó apuntando a la caja que Tria su hijo.

Taniii-chan se la tendió y ambos hermanos sonrieron —Nos costo mucho atraparles —dijo el mayor. Hinata alertada abrió la caja rápidamente.

_Quito el lazo de la caja._

—¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no atrapen mariposas? —gritó enojada.

_Reventó el papel de regalo. _

—No son mariposas —dijo Hanako feliz.

_Abrió la caja._

—Son bebes mariposa. —Dijo Tanaka con una sonrisa.

Los "bebes" Mariposas salieron por todas partes regándose por los brazos de la mujer y su ropa.

Pronto estaba un Naruto en Pijama de osito naranja, con una Hinata blanca y fría como la nieve en brazos, y dos pequeños cachorros tras el con cara de miedo corriendo por Konoha directo a la casa de su mejor amiga.

—Sakura ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba dentro de la casa de la pelirosada. Sin soltar a su mujer, junto a el estaban sus hijos gritando también.

—¿Qué mierda quieres…? ¿Qué le paso? —bajo corriendo la pelirosada.

—Le dimos orugas bebe —dijeron los pequeños al mismo tiempo.

Sakura solo rió con ganas, se tiró al suelo como desquiciada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Haz algo, Sakura-chian! —esta estaba roja de risa.

—Dobe… —Sasuke con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa bajaba por las escaleras, mirando a Naruto furioso, luego miró a Sakura —¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Oru-oru-orugas —dijo entre risas señalando a Hinata.

—¿Por qué tiene orugas encima? —alzó una ceja, mirando a todo el mundo.

—Le dimos de regalo del día de la madre, mariposas bebe —dijeron ambos niños antes de recibir un zape en la cabeza desde atrás.

—¡Pal de teme! —grito una pelirosada de ojos negros y piel blanca como de unos 4 años— A tía Hinata no le gustan las olugas.

—Pero no le dimos orugas —dijo Tanaka serio (No sabia que eran en realidad)

Sakura paró de reír, estando en los brazos de Sasuke. Se acerco al mayor, —Cariño las mariposas bebes son orugas, por lo tanto gusanos y… —miró a Naruto — a tu madre le causan pavor.

—¿En serio? ¡No sabia! —gritaba Naruto abrazando a su esposa que ya parecía despertar.

-Naruto ...

—¡Mami! —gritaron ambos niños y se amarraron a las piernas de su padre.

—Dobe… —este le miró. Sasuke parecía querer matarlo —Vete.

—¡Pero teme!

—Vete.

—Teme —puso un puchero. —Sakura-chan…

—Lo siento Naruto… —le sonrió con pena.

**Fin Flash Back **

Luego un hokage con pijama de osito naranja con una esposa sonrojada en una pijama de yukata, en brazos; dos hijos llorando a moco tendido en ambas piernas, y chorreando orugas por el camino…

Feliz Día de las Madres, Hinata.


End file.
